Legend of the Demon child
by CelestialWingsXX
Summary: Imagine a world - where: Naruto has sisters that believe him to be dead, where he isn't a dead last, where he doesn't live in Konoha, any more. What would your imagination provide you with? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew gently across the village, carrying leaves and dry litters. The bright sun slowly sank into the horizon, giving dominance to the dark night. Adults began to close their shops and what small businesses they own. Children complained as they were ushered into their houses by responsible older siblings.

"Daddy, let's go home already!" Two small voices whined in unison.

Minato Namikaze sighed. Putting his brush down onto the pallet, he looked over towards the direction of the voices.

Two identical girls, presumably twins sat on the comfortable couch, their hair was the same crimson red as their mother, complete with her violet eyes. The young father blew a small breath out, looking outside the window that overlooked his village to check the time. It was dark.

_Shoot._

He promised Kushina he would return before it got dark. He must have been deep in thought to have lost track of the time. He stood up, pushing the wooden chair back with a loud screech.

"Come on then, shall we go?"

The table was left as it is. Very messy, with random papers strewn over the desk. But he didn't worry. His secretary would clean it up. After cursing him, that it.

He let them guide him through the rapidly emptying streets, smiling at the citizens occasionally. His thoughts drifted on to his unborn child, who would be born in a week.

He grimaced.

It will be hard work.

He barely managed to keep the Kyuubi no Kitsune at bay within the seal, three years ago when the twins were born, now if it would just work for the oncoming child.

He is not a pessimist. But he had an ominous feeling about this.

The preparation began for the birth of Hokage's third child. As the Yellow Flash, he had many enemies; therefore the general populace was unaware of the arrival of a new Prince.

When the Twins were born, Kushina Uzumaki was sent to a remote area just outside Konoha. The ANBU Black Ops were in charge of her and the newborn's safety. Minato assigned more ANBUs this time around.

Almost as if answering the Hokage's unease, the Kyuubi was unleashed upon Konoha. He instantly attacked Konoha.

Konoha took major damage from the attack: most of the older generation of shinobi were dead or crippled for life, not to mention the buildings destroyed.

But the biggest loss was the death of the Yondaime Hokage. Although, he had managed to seal the Kyuubi in a newborn child, his newborn son; he along with his wife disappeared. Their bodies were missing; and they've been assumed dead.

Two particular red headed girls had lost everything in one night: their parents, their home, and their little brother. But the villagers would bring them up with love and care.

_ However, what of the child that was chosen as the jailer of one of the most powerful tailed beast, Kyuubi no Yoko?_

* * *

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

In the land of Fire, the Village Hidden in the Leaves is one of the prosperous villages in the elemental nation.

The morning began like any other pleasant days, the birds were chirping and children were laughing and playing with their parents.

To the south east of the village, there stood an small orphanage about a mile away from the village square. They may not have parents but nonetheless the children were bustling around, squealing, making noises.

Almost all of the children.

A single lone boy sat on a old swing under a huge pine tree.

The boy had sapphire ocean blue eyes that keeps flickering through negative emotions. The sun kissed blond hair sat atop his head like a pile of dirty mop. His hair was wild and untamed. He wore a white shirt that turned brown from dirt and forest green pants that were streaked with mud all over, his bare hands and feet were covered in faded bruise marks.

He watched the others play with an emotionless face. No smile, no frown. bored, he took to watching the clouds above his head. They were much more interesting to watch than humans after all, they wont hurt him either.

Something landed next to his feet. He looked down. It was a small brown ball. Taking it slowly in his hands, he looked around and noticed a group of kids making their way towards him. He assumed it was their ball; and waited for them to come closer so he could give it to him.

"Let go of our ball now!" He was startled when the ball was snatched away from his hands.

"W-what?!" He stuttered out, not confused, but merely surprised.

"Don't touch our ball with your filthy hands, loser" It was that little girl that he noticed sitting alone at breakfast. She looked really nice. To think she would that to him...

One of the kids picked up a stone, he threw at the blue eyed boy's temple, hard. Blood flowed out of the fresh wound. The kid looked surprised and rather scared, slowly backing into the his shrieking friends. The blue eyed boy quickly fled the scene. The supervisor is most likely to blame him.

He slowed after a while, his exceptional healing ability kicked in straight away. He never managed to figure out why he healed so fast. When the other kids got hurt, they have to wear a white cloth over it, but he had never needed it. He never got sick either.

As soon as the wound was healed, which was pretty fast, he began to walk towards his room, passing the staff room along the way. When he heard some whispers. It wont hurt anyone, he thought as he decided to listen to they were saying.

_"What was the commotion in the playground about?"_

_"That _boy_ bullied more kids, again"_

_"Poor kids, they must have been very scared, how are they now?"_

_"Oh, they are fine now."_

_"I knew that _boy_ would be trouble. But Hokage-sama insisted he be here" _

_A big groan followed all that._

The boy's fists were shaking while his knuckles were as white as snow. He sprinted to his room and tried to lessen his anger beating up his plushie that was already ripped apart. The look in his eyes were of pure hatred and malice, that could shake even the hokage to the core.

"I swear, I will make the regret that they ever dared to treat me like this! " His words were deep, dripping with venom.

* * *

The sunlight shone through the broken window into the tiny room. A pair blue eyes opened and looked around what is supposed to be a bedroom, more like a closet; squinting as the sunlight was directed towards his eyes. The clump old mattress lay next to the curtain less window. A chairs and small table were placed next to the door. A hanger contained two pair of unclean T-shirts.

He yawned loudly and jumped off the 'bed', that is if you could call it that. The breakfast was usual, in fact, he has the same thing for every meal; a old, leftover rice and tunas. If he even thinks about getting something more healthy, they would... well I'll leave it up to your imagination.

"Brat! Go clean up!" the Dinner Lady shrieked at the boy, "You're making the room dirty!" He didnt reply back. He knew better than that. Silently, he began to walk out, only to be grabbed by someone. He painfully craned his neck to see who it was.

"You are taking a bath, you filthy Maggot!" It was the caretaker, he picked the boy up like a sack of potatoes and threw him in to the bath filled with lukewarm water.

_'Wonder what's the big deal?' They don't even tell me, never mind force me to do bath even if it has been like a month! 'Something's gonna happen'_ The boy noted.

After the bath, the boy found himself in front of the manager, who growled at the boy before muttering he had someone to see.

'Did he say some one came to see ME? Wow, the sky must be falling down. No one ever came to see ME, I don't even think anyone would notice if I disappeared' The boy was, needless to say surprised.

Trotting towards the visiting room, he cautiously stopped outside the door, hoping to get a hint on who it might be, inwardly hoping it was not one of those elaborate tricks being pulled by the staff; not that it never happened before.

"Are you alright, my boy?"

_'Huh! did I hear right? NO one says that to ME!'_

"A-ah, Yes I am fine!" He replied as he slowly took in the appearance of the person standing in front of him, he was an old man probably in his seventies or eighties, with a red and white formal robe and a weird hat. He looked at the boy with a kind and slightly sorrowful gaze.

"Is something wrong, Old man?" The boy ground out, not liking how the Old Man was assessing him.

"Why you little.. He is the Hokage! Show some respect!" The Manger hissed, the boy looked bewildered, while the Hokage shot him a look.

_'Eh, No way! He is the Hokage. I was expecting someone more... young. I've heard about the Hokage, Who hadn't, supposedly, he is the most powerful man/ninja in the village and EVERYONE follows him'_

The Hokage chuckled mirthfully and waved it off.

He looked at those familiar ocean blue eyes and felt a pang of sadness in his heart. The boy's malnutrition was apparent from the visible bones in his body.

'He looks so much like you, Minato'

His mouth curved into a smile automatically when the boy called him Old Man, like his mother.

"Are you doing well?" The Hokage asked, already knowing it was a stupid question.

" Ye-yeah, great!" He noted the hesitation in his answer "Except that I am kind of hungry" The Hokage turned his eyes to the Manager's strained smile.

"I expect him to be fed properly" He commanded sternly as though it was a mission.

"Of course, Hokage-sama" You would be an idiot if you couldn't see the lie in his answer. The Hokage felt guilty for not being able to anything, no matter the rules he make, he could never change the way they treat the boy.

The boy stared at the retreating figure of the Hokage, wondering why the Hokage came to see only him. Did he know my parents? Did he owe them to look after me? These questions swirled around his head.

"Okay _brat_, it's time to go sleep." The manager shouted, before dragging the boy to his bedroom.

_'What! Don't I usually go sleep at eight?', Right now it is only five in the afternoon'_. But of course, he is not stupid enough voice it out loud, even with advanced healing, he is not a fan of being in pain thank you very much.

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

Drip! Drip! Drip!

_'Something's falling on 's cold. What is it?'_

The 'something' turned out to be rain, hitting a small, prune body on the cold ground outside, far away from the orphanage, judging from the deserted place; not that he would know. After all, he had never gotten out of the orphanage before. The manager always left him out on trips to the parks or shopping. I wonder why.

_'So... They finally decided to kick me out, all the better, even the street life would be better than the orphanage'_

Before anything, he needed shelter and fast. He looked around him, trying to find a place to spend the night.

_'They threw me out next to a river'_ He noticed there was a bridge couple of yards away. Deciding to take shelter from the rain under the bridge, he ran fast thinking about things he would now need: place to sleep, food to eat and more to come.

* * *

On the opposite side of the big village, under the Hokage monument, proudly stood an elegant, two-story house. The front yard was littered with colourful, flowers; perfectly clean and everything where it meant to be. It may be smaller than the houses and compounds surrounding it, but that did little to diminish its beauty. The walls were a neutral cream colour with maroon red around the edges. The door was situated in the middle, flanked by two big windows. A wide balcony overlooked the beautiful yard.

As we move in to the house, we find a little girl sitting snugly on a comfy couch recounting her day to the woman opposite her. The girl looked to be about seven years old, with bright red hair and deep violet eyes. Her eyes sparkled with happiness as she told the story about their first day in ninja academy. Another little sat on a chair adjacent to her; poking at the strawberry cake in front of her with the fork, occasionally adding comments or correcting the other girl. She looked like a copy of the other girl - with the exact same shade of red hair and violet eyes; except for the fact that she had a mole under her right eye.

The woman opposite them had waist-length purple hair, her dark brown eyes shining in amusement as she listened to the two girls regaling in their stories. This woman is Yugao Uzuki, part of the elite ANBU. Her job was to guard the two little girls. Why would an elite ANBU need to guard two little girls, you might ask? But they are not your ordinary, little girls you see, they are Miyu Namikaze and Mion Namikaze, the two daughters of the Yondaime hokage, as well as the heiresses of the famed Uzumaki clan. Therefore they are prone to assassination attempts.

The two sisters lived a happy life, as happy as they can be without parents and their little brother 'dead'. They were treated like royalty and pampered like princesses. However, unlike most people perceived, they are not arrogant nor stuck-up. The teachings that their parents left them with was ingrained to their mind.

"Ne, Miyu?"

"Mion?"

"I wonder how our little brother would have been. Do you think he would have looked like Mom or Dad?"

"Definitely Dad!"

"Why?"

"Because silly, we look like Mom, so he would look like Dad!"

They just didn't know how right they were...

* * *

The market street was as peaceful as always.

"Get him, stop you thief!"...but then it was shattered. A small boy of age five could be seen running away from a forming mob of shopkeepers, customers. Murmurs started spreading straight away

"It's that monster"

"They should just kill _it_"

"Look at it, mocking us like the demon it is"

People watched, no one bothered to help the poor boy that was being chased. They watched as the group of older people slowly caught up to the boy, some even cheered them on. They watched as the boy was cornered in an alleyway, and was being beaten up, few outright contributed in the beating session. They stop watched as he was left beaten and bloodied on the ground. They mocked him as he pitifully walked back to his 'den'.

* * *

_Beaten up, and left hurt I was, again. Will this ever stop? I think not. Do these PEOPLE even have brains, if any. There it is again. The look that is filled with contempt, and barely restrained hatred. Ignoring it has become a daily part of my life on the street, not that it was any different in the orphanage._

_Six months. It has been six months since they thrown me out of the orphanage. My life had been a hell of a lot better, well as better as it can be when you have to steal your daily essentials, but, yeah beggars can't be choosers. At least, the things I steal are much better quality than the ones the Pig used give me, seriously who the hell wears bright orange jumpsuits, unless of course you'd like to blind someone._

_In these months I've valuable lessons. And I am proud to say that, I may be a better survivor than some seasoned chunnins. Predicting weather, hunting down animals for food, difference between edible and poisonous plants, sleeping under the moon, stealing from under the nose, throwing people of your back when being chased, yep, these skills are all under my belt. Unlike academy, these are real life/ninja skills. I know Konoha from the back of my head, every street, every alleyway, every empty warehouse, and every underground tunnels._

_In fact, to me Konoha is just one huge playground. I have adventures every day. Whether discovering new places and hideouts or running away from people, well that's not fun but adventurous nonetheless._

_I have several hideouts around Konoha, which comes really handy when making my escapes. Each of these hideouts all include: a pair of black camoflouge clothes, some foods, weapons such as blunt kunai, shuriken, exploding tags, smoke bombs, flash taco and ninja wires. Some of which I had to steal (most) and things such as blunt kunai and shuriken from training grounds, after ninjas have already trained, mainly at night._

_Come to think of it I need to stock up my supplies_

* * *

In a small alley next to a main street, a mop of dirty blond hair could be spotted. We find our little hero here, waiting to grab some supplies. Sapphire eyes wandered around and chose its targets. Some clothes, that can be from the shop with the blue sign. Weapons from the usual. He can get the food from the forests but its always best to have rations and dry foods once and then.

Deciding to get the clothes first, he headed towards the chosen shop. Scurrying inside, he chose several pieces of clothes and put them on. Looking around he spotted a full head hat. Which is perfect, since his... blond hair is like a beacon. He ran outside before they saw him and went towards his next target, weapons. With his big bag in hand, he proceeded towards the weapons sections. Upon arriving, he put all different types of weapons in the bag.

While, making his way out, he bumped in to a girl, about few years older than himself. He hazily noticed that she had red hair.

'What a weird colour!' He thought to himself.

"Hey, where are you going with those?" He vaguely heard, while trying to come up with a believable answer.

"My parents are just outside, I need to show them these before getting the money" The girl looked for a few moments before saying okay and making her way back.

'Phew, it actually worked. That was too close for comfort' He pulled the hat down, ' Good thing I am wearing this, else no way she would believed that'

Weaving his small, agile body through the crowd; the boy dissappeared round the corner.

* * *

"Wow, look at this kunai!" A small voice exclaimed.

"Miyu-chan, do you want to buy that?" Kakashi Hatake, the ANBU in charge of guarding the two princesses asked.

"Really! Yes, please, Kashi-niisan!" Miyu ran off to show her sister the new kunai.

"Mion! Check this out, it's so sharp"

"Heh, nice." Mion replied, without looking at her, " ne, can we buy that?" she questioned, pointing at a small, silver katana.

"I don't know! Ask Kashi-niisan."

"Mmm 'kay" Mion left to ask for permission to buy the Katana. 'It's so pretty, I wonder if he'll let me buy it? Maybe not, he'll think its dangerous and I'm too young. Awww but I want it'. She was so caught up in thinking that she didn't notice a little kid bumping into her. His arm was full of different equipment and he was heading towards the exit. His head was covered in a woolly hat in this heat and his clothes looked a bit worn.

"Hey, where are you going with those?" Mion asked, 'and why are they not in a bag, did he even pay for it?'

"My parents are just outside, I need to show them these before getting the money" The kid answered hurriedly.

'Is it a boy or girl?' Mion wondered, looking at the kid; before turning to find her guardian. Not noticing that the boy in question let out a sigh of relief, before darting away.


	2. Chapter 2

'Cold'. A small body shivered as icy crisp wind blew past. Drops of chilled water splattered onto the pavement relentlessly. Even after he found shelter on top of the monument, the brunt of the rainstorm did not leave him unscathed. His eyes peered out from the cave at the back of the hill before squinting away.

The cave was relatively big. Normally he would relish this but not today, the extra space made him feel more lonely and vulnerable. The entrance, although hidden away from prying eyes was completely open, letting the wind blow in and rattle the loose rocks; creating a somewhat eerie noise. The dark brown walls of the cave were like ice cubes – impossible to lean against or even lie on. Occasionally, small drops of frosty water to patter onto the floor.

He wrapped the thin, worn out blanket around himself tighter; trying to get comfortable enough to at least get a small snooze. But to no avail.

The sudden chill was a shock or else he would have surely been more prepared. He did not even have enough time to get back to his hideout. Despite the physical discomfort, his mind tried to find peace in what he wished for most: warmth, comfort, family…

As of the moment, night time was at its shortest, but to him, it felt as though every agonizing second was as long as a day. His body was tired. So even in such condition, it succumbed to rest.

* * *

_This world is corrupt. Humans that live in it are corrupt. That is what I've learnt throughout all the long years I've lived. People preach about attaining peace. But I know, peace can never, ever truly achieve peace, no matter what. Humans are too greedy, too selfish to truly be at peace with one another. They can never agree quietly with each other. Fighting ensues, an invitation to war. Those that fight in war, lose their innocence, no matter the age. Their heart is hardened and the little amount of emotions they had, is lost, forever. They won't hesitate to go into war at the slightest of provocation. It a vicious, never-ending cycle. That's I why I try my best to stay allies, no matter how flimsy, with the other villages. It may not appease all the people; but it stops children from becoming broken soldiers. That's enough for me._

* * *

'The morning came around fast!' was the fleeting in the mind of the aged leader; as he slowly strolled through the empty streets of the village. Breathing in fresh air, he let out a sigh. Last night's rain had left behind a feeling of new beginning. Oh… how he wished for a new beginning too. His mind wandered into the past, in to the midst of those he had failed, those were the moments he wished to rectify, and the moments which he wished would never end, into those moments when none of his decisions had the mark an entire village weighing it down. Alas. Those were wishful thoughts.

* * *

The sleepy village gradually woke up to a morning full of freshness. The sky was a clear, azure blue; with no sign of the rainstorm from the night before. The sun was rising from its slumber, giving the vast sky a golden hue. An arc of rainbow stretched from one corner to another – blessing many with the amazing view. Shops and vendors started to open up. People began to file in to the streets; with wide smiles drawn on to their faces.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Hokage-sama!" chorused many voices in harmony as an old man in traditional red and white robes glided down the street. The wizened old man gave a gentle smile and nodded his head in greeting. Stopping to pat on the children's head once in a while.

* * *

"The view from up here never ceases to amaze me" he muttered to himself softly, "climbing up here, even with my old bones was worth the effort!"

The Sandaime Hokage found himself standing over the whole village. The view itself was breath-taking. The feeling of being free with no burdens to weigh you down. This was the Hokage monument. The historical mark left behind by his predecessors… and his successor. He must be very unlucky to have to watch his successor pass away before him. His face turned solemn as he stared at the stone face of the Yondaime Hokage.

Everything was in order, he turned around to leave. Wait… he froze.

The old man concentrated really hard. Was that a flicker of chakra?

He slowly walked towards the general direction of the disturbance.

'Interesting, I wasn't aware that there was a cave here!' He sneaked a glance and froze, again.

* * *

"The morning is less cold than the night at least." He mumbled sleepily as he woke up to the sun's rays on his face. He yawned languidly and stood to stretch like a cat.

"Naruto?!" A surprised voice enquired and the boy suddenly found himself unable to finish his stretch.

Naruto looked up from the middle of his stretch in to the face of an old man. He furrowed his eyebrows trying to recall this person. Did he know any old men? He raised his eyebrows in recognition.

"Hokage-sama!" He intoned as he finished his stretch. Standing up straight, he gazed at the man in front of him. It was still weird to think of this this old man as the strongest person in the village.

Hiruzen Sarutobi smiled softly at the boy's unperturbed attitude. Shaking his head to stop reminiscing, he looked around the frozen cave. Although, it was spacious, it was cold and lifeless. His eyes were drawn towards the torn blanket pooled around the boy's feet. 'Don't tell me…'

"Naruto, you haven't been sleeping here last night, were you?" Sarutobi asked. 'It was freezing cold, and that torn blanket would have nothing to stop the cold!'

"Yes, I was" Naruto answered, giving him a look that says 'obviously, can't you tell?'

"In this cold?"

"Well, not like I had anywhere else to go." He would not mention his hideouts. They were his secret after all.

"What about the orphanage?" was the pensive question, though, he already knew the answer.

"Che, they kicked me out the night you visited."

A sharp breath. That was 6 months ago. The boy was living on the streets for that long.

Sarutobi stopped at that, shaking in anger. Now that he saw how the boy was sleeping, it only brought up more questions. How did he eat? Where did he get clothes from? But, he was afraid of what the answer would be if he asked more questions.

As soon as he got back, the manager at the orphanage is in trouble. He would show what happens when you cross the path of Hiruzen Sarutobi, especially, when it concerns the resident Jinchuuriki. Now, as for the boy…

* * *

"Is this okay?" Naruto asked holding up a few of winter garments in his hands. Sarutobi looked impressed. Naruto had good choices. He picked out two pairs dark blue Anbu pants with a bunch of pockets. Long sleeved turtleneck in white and black and a leather jacket to go with it. A glare to the checkpoint and Naruto was now a proud owner of new clothes. When was the last time he bought new clothes?

He can't remember...

* * *

"Miyu-nee, have you seen my bookbag?" A small voice rang out through the small but stylish house; followed a series of bangs and crashes.

"Mion, stop messing everything up or Yuu-nee's gonna be angry when she gets back" Miyu chastised, complete with hands on hips and a waggling finger. She sighed and looked around what should have their living room, but currently looked like a dumpster.

"Buuuut~" Mion whined pitifully, "I can't find my bookbag anywhere. Iruka-sensei's gonna kill me."Mion rummaged around in the mess. The living room was a wreck: books, decors, toys and… why the hell were there clothes? - strewn about.

"Where did you last put it?" Miyu asked, – 'which by the way was last night' she added in her face showed exasperation, she wondered why Mion couldn't be more like her; neat and orderly.

Twin sisters or not, other than the identical looks and colours; they have nothing else in common – in fact, they are almost the opposite of each other. Mion has a very loud and cheerful demeanour, Miyu is quiet and calm. Mion is obviously very messy. Miyu is the neat freak. However, both of them are very good in the academic studies; academically and practically.

"Uhhh~" Mion racked her brain, "on the couch?" She asked, who? Miyu will never know. Her sister looked very silly with that sheepish expression on her face; one hand scratching her hair.

"Mion…" Miyu started exasperatedly, "why would you put it on the couch?" I'm pretty sure you have a room of your own, before resigning herself to the fate of finding her sisters.

"Because~ I was doing homework, and then…." Mion trailed off seeing her sisters helping; she once again began the bookbag hunt. Minutes ticked by as the two sisters busied themselves with the search.

"Miyu-nee, if you can't find it, let's just go! I don't want to be late for school!" Mion sighed, turning to leave for the academy… only to find her standing there with the bookbag in her hand. Her face was morphed into the expression of annoyance.

"You found it, awesome!" Mion squealed in obvious joy, well of course, now she won't have to get detention. "Thank you, thank you, and thank you. SO where'd you find it?"

"Under your bed" Miyu deadpanned.

Mion sweat dropped. Her sister was really annoyed.

"Hehehe, guess I didn't think of that!" She decided to reply in a silly voice, scratching her cheek with her left finger.

Miyu looked at her sister. Rubbing her temple; she called out.

"Let's go, or we'ff be late"

"Haaai~"

* * *

The walk to the academy was as usual. Everyone stopped what they were doing to say 'Hi' or 'Good Morning' to the two princesses, Mion would chirp back in greeting. Miyu would nod back respectfully.

"Going to school, Hime-chan-tachi?"

"Yep, we're so gonna rock today"

"I know you will, Good luck"

"Thank you"

"You're slow Mion"

"Party pooper"

"You want to be late, you're welcome to but I'm going"

"Wait up, Miyu-neeeeee~"

"Hurry up"

"'kay 'kay jeez"

Everyone smiled as the two sister had their usual playful banter.

* * *

"Wow, you two are not late for once, I was starting to think Kakashi was starting to influence you" Iruka looked down at the twins in front of him. For once in their, well Mion's short life; they were on time, with everything prepared. He still needs to see the homework though.

"Kashi-nii-san's on a mission"

Ah. That explains it. Everyone knew that; Kakashi Hatake, although a formidable ninja in his own right; was infamous for being notoriously late for anything less than important – and apparently the academy fell in to the non-important category. It seems as though the Yondaime's daughters are being influenced by their guardian; being late almost every day, if not late; then they are missing equipment or homework.

"So is Yuu-nee-chan"

Iruka nearly had a heart attack at that. Unbelievable. The twins are actually on time with no one to force or drag them here. Unbelievable. Guess sometimes miracles do happen.

"Okay, get into the classroom. We're starting class in 5 minutes." Iruka calmed himself before ordering the twins.

"Hey, you two. Good morning" Hana Inuzuka chirped. Hana was a perky girl, specialising in tracking – like the rest of her clan. She stood among others with the light shoulder-length brown hair and emerald eyes, but the prominent thing was the trademark purple tattoos on her cheeks. As the heiress of the Inuzuka clan, she had high expectations placed on her, but that did nothing to weigh her down; it may also have something to do with her little brother Kiba Inuzuka.

"Good morning to you too" The twins replied in unison, greeting their best friends.

"Woah, woah, hold up-" interrupted a ball of platinum blond, "you two are on time! Omigosh, Armageddon's here!"

"Shut up, Niou" Mion grumbled out. Does everyone need to mention that they managed to come on time? Apparently so.

Enter Niou Yamanaka. A bubbly blond with his clans platinum blond (obviously) hair and metallic blue eyes. He specialises in interrogation and genjutsu. Although he is not from the main family; his prowess is not to be taken lightly. He is also the clan's proxy heir, should anything happen to the current heiress.

"This is rather unusual though" stated a monotone voice. All heads turned towards the owner of the voice: Itachi Uchiha. The genius heir of the Uchiha clan. Unlike other children, his young face was devoid of any emotion, just a placid mask. Dark hair framed the perfectly sculpted face. He specialises in ninjutsu and genjutsu.

"Ita-chan!" Miyu chirped, knowing that the prodigy hated the nickname. Sure enough, his eyes started to twitch the moment he heard the term

"See, even 'Tachi agrees with me" Niou hollered pointing a finger to the direction of the Uchiha. Miyu opened her mouth to snap back a retort, only to be cut off-

"Silence! Everyone, get into your seats. I will begin the roll call" Iruka called out.

Miyu close her mouth with a 'Che', sending a soft glare towards Niou.

* * *

"Today was boring" Niou commented, as they trekked through the village. The academy finished about ten minutes ago; the five friends decided to hang out together.

"Yeah" Mion agreed, while agreed others just nodded,"All we was some boring history and stupid math, nothing practical"

"Remember, practical is not everything. These stuff are just as important." Miyu reminded her hot-headed sister.

"Yeah, yeah"

The academy was for five years – seven to twelve years old. It consisted of classes according to ages. Not because of intelligence but because of physical capabilities. However, if one is intelligent enough and he has the capability to keep up with the older age group, they may skip a grade or two. While our little heroes are intelligent enough to be in class three or four, physically they are in class two.

"Do you want to eat Takoyaki, Dango or Ramen?" Miyu asked her companions, ticking her fingers off in the process.

"Dango, obviously" Hana chose, "It's the best"

"Nooooooo~" Mion countered, "It has to be Ramen, the god of foods"

"What are you talking about?" Niou decided to enter the argument," It has to be Takoyaki, right?"

The three glared at each other, visible electricity crackling between them.

"Dango"

"Ramen"

"Takoyaki"

While the other two: Itachi and Miyu just sweatdropped at the scene.

"What do you think?" She turned to Itachi. Itachi made a thinking face while looking at Miyu. She was giving of a ibe of 'Don't choose any of the three!' He understood. After all, it would just worsen the fight.

"How about… Sushi?" He decided.

The fighting trio froze. Taking the silence as yes, Miyu decided to move on.

"Everyone agrees" Miyu said in a sickening sweet voice; the one that screamed 'don't mess with me!' Everyone quickly nodded. "Great, let's go!"

She began to walk away. Others stared at her, then at each other. 'She's a devil' they simultaneously agreed.

Indeed. Miyu Namikaze was a devil in disguise. Despite her sweet looking appearance and calm demeanour; she can quite the demon once angered. They always 'Never wake a sleeping dragon' This would be such a case.

* * *

"Hmm, the sushi was better than I expected it to be" Itachi mused as he accurately threw some shuriken on the bull's eye.

"Yeah"

The five friends decided to train after the little eat out. The training area they stood on was mostly clearing with few trees scattered here and there. A small lake was situated on the side. It was rather close the Hokage monument. This was their secret training area. NO one knew about it, not even the Hokage; or so they like to think.

Currently, Itachi was working on his shurikenjutsu, eventhough it was probalble the best, for his age. Hana and Niou were working on taijutsu; sparring against each other. Miyu stood nearby poiting out mistakes and fixing them. Mion was the only one traning with jutsus – the E rank ones.

* * *

For Naruto, these last few days had been interesting to say the least. After the shopping biathlon, the Old Man simply refused to let him return to the cave. Of course, he did not bother to point out the fact that he lived on the streets for almost six months and probably knew it from the back of his head, better than anyone else; and the fact that he had quite a few hideouts around Konoha. The Hokage was rather adamant about leeting him live on the streets anymore, but he didn't dare put him in any orphanage; not after the last stunt. So he was spending the nights in one of the spare guest rooms in the Hokage Tower. It was nice to have someone to worry and care about him for a change.

Now, Naruto may be blond; but by no means was he stupid. He was very observant. Six months of living on the streets taught him to hyperaware of his surroundings and to observe other people's actions and habits closely. He saw how people would react to him differently than other kids, as though, they wanted him dead; they probably did, who knows? God knows, the orphanage wanted him dead. He saw how the receptionist looked at him when he came in; like she wanted to kick him out. If the Hokage wasn't there, she probably would have. He saw the shopkeeper sell him the clothes reluctantly AFTER the Hokage glared at him. He also knew, he was the safest with the Hokage. All of these things helped him figure out how much people hated him. Why? He had no idea! There simply wasn't enough information to conclude that, yet. He could not understand the way a human mind works. They call him monster, yet they are the ones trying to kill him! He, for the life of him, could not recall anything he did; that may have caused the village to turn against him.

There's something else. It was always the civilians showing their hatred for him blatantly, while the ninjas are either indifferent of just turn a blind eye to this. There are very few that would help him. The Hokage was one of them.

That's why, right now he found himself sitting on the comfy sofa; watching the Old Man do his paperwork.

Sarutobi watched the young boy out of the corner of his eyes, his hands running on autopilot. The boy was quiet, unusually so. Though he would not have expected to blame him, for what he went through.

Now, sitting on the couch, the boy looked so small and vulnerable. His heart saddened as he kept looking at hi.

Suddenly, He stood up; chair scraping back. Naruto was startled and it showed on his face. He looked over at the Hokage questioningly, standing up from the couch himself. Sarutobi smiled gently.

"Would you like talk a walk with me?" He asked softly, putting the Hokage hat on his head and already moving towards the door. His smile widened as he heard the soft 'why not?'. Making sure, they boy was behind him, he headed towards where he always goes: the Hokage Monument.

The walk to the monument was a quiet one; but not uncomfortable. It was a companiable silence that they both preferred silence over meaningless talk. The gentle wind caressed their faces as they climbed to the top. All of a sudden, Naruto stopped…

Sarutobi turned to ask but a few moments later, he understood why. He looked at the small bay in amazement. To think Naruto felt the chakra before he himself – the hokage. The chakra was weak and soft; an academy student most likely – probably practicing chakra control. The distant cling and clang indicated someone practicing with shurikens.

They walked towards the sound; Naruto hiding behind the Hokage - and came into a small clearing. Sarutobi remembered this clearing from his genin days; when he would train in secret. Though it had changed greatly from that time The trees are much larger, it was much more bushier and there was even a small lake.

"Hokage-ojii-sama" "Hokage-sama" A collective voice rang out.

He looked down to find the Namikaze Princesses, along with the Inuzuka Heiress, Uchiha Heir and Yamanaka Prodigy. They looked rather fearful.

* * *

Miyu felt panic rise within as soon as she felt someone enter the clearing. Uh-oh. We're busted. She looked at the intruder in surprise.

"Hokage-ojii-sama" "Hokage-sama" When other voices intoned along with hers, she knew the others were gathered around her, most likely rather scared too.

"Ara, ara, if it isn't Miyu-chan and Mion-chan, doing extra training now?" Sarutobi chuckled, "I remember training here as a genin"

All kids relaxed at that, thiugh were still rather weary. Something moved from behind the Hokage. The children leaned in curiously. The 'something' turned out to be a boy: with hair like the sun and eyes like the ocean. He was rather small, about three to four years old. His slightly tanned complexion stood out against the dark ANBU type clothes. All in all, he looked like living doll.

Naruto was startled, again; when he heard some high pitched squeals. The Hokage looked amused, as the two girls: one with red hair and one brown hair, jumped towards him for a hug. He too shocked to even react as the ypinched his cheeks and ruffled his hair. The two boys: a brunette and a blond, looked rather shocked too; while the other girl, another redhead, seemed to be holding herself back.

Sarutobi looked at the scene in front of him with a smile. This is how it was meant to be. This is how it should have been, Naruto seemed to fit in perfectly. This is where h belonged.

Naruto looked at the smiling Hokage suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

**So anyways, If anyone is confused about the ages of the characters; so here is to clarify things for you a bit more:**

**Naruto (Namikaze)** _(no surname because the the Namikaze twins would recognize the name 'Uzumaki')_

**Age** - 4 (turning 5)

**Birthday** - 10th October

**Appearance** - Golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, slightly tanned skin _(no whisker marks)_, small and skinny for his age.

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age** - 8_ (I don't know his age in canon, in here he would be about 3 years older than Sasuke)_

**Birthday** - 27th February _(Again I'm not sure about his canon birthday)_

**Appearance -** Black coal eyes, shoulder length raven hair, pale skin.

* * *

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Age** - 8 _(not her canon age)_

**Birthday** - 6th march _(not her canon B-day)_

**Appearance** - Shoulder length brown hair, Emerald eyes, purple tattoos on both cheeks, Tanned skin.

* * *

**OCs**

_**The Twins**_

**Miyu Namikaze - ****_The older twin_**

**Age** - 8

**Birthday** - 6th June

**Appearance** - Long red hair, violet eyes, tear mole under the left eye, pale skin.

**Personality** - Calm and patient and at times sarcastic, mature one of the twins, very deadly and sadistic when angry.

* * *

**Mion Namikaze - ****_The younger twin_**

**Age -** 8

**Birthday** - 6th June

**Appearance** - Long red hair, violet-blue-ish eyes, pale skin.

**Personality** - Cheery, bubbly, spunky one of the twins.

* * *

**Niou Yamanaka**_ (cousin to Ino Yamanaka)_

**Age -** 8

**Birthday** - 4th April

**Appearance** - short platinum blond hair, metallic blue eyes, tanned skin.

**Personality** - Cheerful, sarcastic, and happy.

* * *

**Storyline -**

**( Chapter 1)**

*Prologue - _October (4 yrs ago)_

*Story Start - Mid April (after 4 yrs)

- Naruto meets Hokage for the first time

- Gets kicked out of orphanage

* _Mid April - End of September_

- lives on street

**(Chapter 2)**

*_End of September_

- found in cave

- Meets Miyu & co.

* * *

**How come The Twins don't know /recognise Naruto even though they are Eight?**

_- They were only three (and a half) when the Kyuubi attacked, and unlike Naruto; they were not forced to grow up quickly, not before that anyway. So, if they were told their parents/little brother were dead; they would believe it - more so when the rest of the village does too (remember, the villagers don't know that Yondaime had another child)._

_Even it, Naruto looks a lot like the Yondaime, they would make the connection, because they truly believe their brother is dead (besides they haven't seen their brother)._

* * *

**Why is Naruto in the orphanage even though Sarutobi knows about him?**

_-Will be explained as the story proceeds._

* * *

**When will Naruto find out about his family?**

_-You will have to read and find out. :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_The village was in a state of panic. All civilians were huddled in small groups as the ground shook violently. Women sniffled. Men comforted them. And children's cries could be heard echoing around the whole room. The room was big, very big; yet the amount of people squashed in there made it seem very small in comparison._

_Something terrible had gone wrong today. Small squads of Chuunins and Jounins headed towards the battlefield while Genins were made to take care of evacuation. I found myself unable to sit still and before I knew it myself, I was sneaking away from the evacuation group. They had too many people to take care of, so no one noticed as small child slipped away. There were ANBUs assigned in the beginning but there too many casualties therefore they too, have been called to battle._

_I was worried for my sister, but then shook my head to get rid of that thought. She will be fine. We all will be fine. I will go get mum and dad and we will be a happy family again. Especially when we are getting a little brother today. _

_The tunnel I was running through was damp and pitch dark. I stumbled a few times on my feet but somehow managed to make it outside. Battle cries rang all around me. The air was covered in the stench of blood and sweat. I looked all around me. The medics were tending to the wounded, while other Genins brought in the wounded. They were too busy to notice me passing by, but I hid behind rocks and trees for precaution. They will not let me go if they saw me._

_I mounted myself up on a higher ground; to see everything more clearly. My eyes widened at the view in front of me. My body started shaking involuntarily. The... thing in front of me could only be described as a monster; humanoid body with the features of a fox - a fox with nine-tails. Scarlet eyes glared at everything, giant paws clawed at every human. _

_I felt my body freeze as the crimson eyes turned to my direction. Sharp nails covered my vision, making its way towards my small body. The dark aura seeped into my bones, turning me blood into ice. The stench of the fowl breath made me choke..._

* * *

"Miyu-nee, Miyu-nee! Wake up!" Mion shook her twin, a worried look plastered on her small face.

"Kashi-nii, Yuu-nee, Miyu-nee's having a nightmare, again" She shouted out into the dark night.

Kakashi quickly shot up from his bed, at the call. Disgruntled, he looked over to the small alarm clock, placed adjacent to his bed. The younger twin's words slowly registered in his mind, he made way towards the twins room; only to find Yugao already there, trying wake up Miyu.

Yugao observed the young girl lying on the bed in front of her. Miyu's eyebrows were furrowed together in apin, small hands clenching tightly onto the silk sheets beneath her. Sweat poured out of her body profusely, breath coming out in ragged gasps.

Yugao shook the distressed girl, calling her name softly. It was that time of the year again. Except this time, the nightmare seemed to be much more worse for some reason.

"She's waking up" Kakashi noted. True enough, the young girl's eyes were fluttering open. They watched her blink her eyes a few times; trying to get rid of the bleariness before looking around her. Her face was slightly flushed from all the turning and moving. Miyu's hands shook slightly as Yugao held onto them.

"It's over now, we are all here" Yugao muttered sweet whispers of reassurance to the young girl, holding her in a gentle, motherly hug.

Mion watched helplessly as her sister's body shook in fear. She wanted to do something, make her feel safe, not scared. This does not suit Miyu. She is a strong and independent girl with a calm, cool and a bit sarcastic attitude. This small, shivering, vulnerable girl is not her. Helplessness does not suit Miyu. She was born to be strong. But she could do nothing to comfort her twin. She didn't even know what the girl had nightmares about; but it must be something really bad to shake her headstrong sister this much. She doubted it was a nightmare about imaginary monsters like she has.

That's why she hated this time of the year. It always reduced her strong sister into a shivering bundle of helplessness. This time of the year was full of bad luck, she believed. Her parents died this month. Her sweet, innocent baby brother - that she never got to see - died. On top of that, the kyuubi attacked. Yes, Mion Namikaze truly despised the month of October.

* * *

"Miyu! Mion!" Hana shouted out, waving at the twins. Mion quickly ran to the girl, engulfing her in a giant hug; all the whilst laughing. Miyu smiled slightly as she joined them, walking towards them in a much calmer manner than her sister.

"How are you feeling?" Hana enquired the minute she caught up to them. MIyu sighed. Not many people knew about her nightmares, but the ones that did know...

"Yeah, I'm fine" Miyu nodded back, "'Tachi and Niou are not here yet" She stated, looking around for the two boys. There was no academy for the week. All students had holiday to celebrate the Kyuubi festival. So, all five friends made plans to shop for the costumes today. The kyuubi festival lasts for three days: 9th, 10th and 11th of October - held in honour of the Yondaime hokage's victory over the Kyuubi.

All of the villagers; civilians and ninja alike, would dress up in fine kimonos. Children would dress up in different costumes. There would stalls for food, toys, games and other miscellaneous things. There would be beautiful fireworks bursting in the dark, night sky. Everyone would just sit and relax those days - and nights; though most adults would wake with a hangover next morning.

'It's almost as though, they are celebrating my father's death' Miyu thought bitterly, before quickly reprimanding herself. That's impossible.

Itachi and Niou arrived at the meeting place, to find three irate girls tapping their feet in annoyance. Miyu noticed them first. She made an elaborate show of looking at her wristwatch - which she did not have - and deadpanning.

"You two are 37 minutes and 29 seconds late." She stated.

Niou sweat dropped. 'Was that specification really necessary?' However, he did not say anything in fear of the 'righteous wrath of the scorned woman'. In the end they two boys were let off lightly, or so Niou thought. They had to carry all the girl's bags. Poor boy obviously did not know how much girls buy.

While Itachi was thinking along the line of how all women had this penchant for shopping - no matter the age. Unlike Niou, he had a vague idea of the amount of bags they will carrying by the time shopping spree finishes. He had learnt his lesson once, when he went shopping with his Mother. His Mother was angry at his father, and his father took her to a shopping trip to placate her, enough said... (He was dragged along - that night his arms and feet hurt more than that time he passed out from training)

'It was good training to strengthen one's arms and feet' He mused.

* * *

Even though, only close friends and family knew of her nightmares; her appearance - pale and exhausted - was more than enough to get her millions of questions.

"Miyu-chan, are you okay?"

"Sweetie, did you get enough sleep last night?"

"You look tired, dear!"

"What the hell happened to you?"

By the time their shopping trip finished, Miyu was more than ready to bash anyone's head that dared to even look at her the wrong way. Fortunately, her aura managed to get her message across and no one asked anything after that. Mion; being the oblivious little sister she is, missed all the obvious signs that practically screamed 'talk to me and die' and asked one question Miyu never wanted to hear.

"Miyu-nee" She started, "are you feeling okay, now?"

"..." (insert throbbing veir in verge of bursting on Miyu's forehead. If one strained their ear to listen, they would pick up a small snapping sound. That would be our dear Miyu's patience finally going 'snap'.)

"For the last time, yes I'm fine!" Miyu finally exploded, gritting her teeth annoyance.

Mion looked visibly taken aback at the unexpected outburst. A hurt look settled upon her face. Miyu opened her mouth to say some more, when her gaze fell upon her sister's hurt face. Regret filled her eyes.

"Fine! Excuse me for caring!" Mion snapped back eventually, turning on her heels and walking away.

* * *

Naruto walked through the streets of konoha, deep in thought; subconsciously dodging any obstacles thrown by the villagers in his path and avoiding any 'accidents' making the villagers scowl. His mind was currently too preoccupied in figuring out the reason behind the hokage's mysterious smile. It indicated towards something; that much he knew for sure. But the question was what? What is the deeper meaning behind that smile? It's that smile people get when they're extremely pleased with something, obviously - but the hokage was smiling at the scene as though it was meant to be. Why would he, a street urchin, be meant to be with the Namikaze Princesses. From what he gathered over the short and spontaneous meeting with the five friends; other than the Namikaze Princesses, there were: the prodigious Uchiha heir, the Inuzuka heiress and the Yamanaka genius. It made no sense whatsoever. He could not see a single reason as to why he would be meant to be with such.. prosperous and high-class people.

Unless the hokage knew something he did not, that is. Of course, the hokage knew a lot of things; it has to be something specific that prompted him to smile in that way. Like who his parents were. He stopped at that. Who were his parents? He had no surname. So he could not even search it up in the library or somewhere. Great. His thoughts took a dark turn. Did his parents abandon him? Do they, too, hate him like the rest of the villagers? If so, why? Are they even alive? So many questions and no answers made his head turn.

* * *

"Naruto-kun" He heard a voice calling him out. Who could it be? Turning around he came face to face with Miyu Namikaze. He blinked. Once. Then twice. He looked around him, slowly. He must have been in really deep thought, to not have noticed where he was going. Where was he anyway? This place seems really unfamiliar.

Indeed it was. The... place, well more like a clearing was rather small. Before he look around any more, he heard a small chuckle coming from beside him. Naruto looked at Miyu as she chuckled at him. She eventually noticed him looking at her and coughed uncomfortably.

"Sorry, you just looked surprised and lost" She explained, "I couldn't help it"

"I wasn't looking to where I was heading, guess I just ended up here." Naruto confessed with a sigh. He had somehow arrived at a small, beautiful clearing. Immaculate and clean. The place was like mother nature's manifestation of idyllic beauty. Different shades of green leaves and grass danced to an unknown tune in the gentle breeze softly caressing his face. He idly wondered if that's how a mother's touch felt like. A lake took up about half the clearing, sunlight bouncing off the water; giving a soft, golden glow. The water was crystal clear, he could see the brown, muddy soil at the bottom of the lake. Multicoloured koi fish swum about lazily. A natural avenue of daisies and dandelions grew along side the edge, looking absolutely picturesque under the shining sun.

"Wow. you must have thinking very hard then" Miyu commented, turning to face him completely. It was then did he notice the half faded tear tracks in her cheeks. Was she crying?

"Aah, I was just thinking about something curious" Naruto wondered why he felt so comfortable around her, not knowing the same thought was running through Miyu's head too. He always got this feeling of being safe and protected around her, and Mion. Granted, he only met them like what, twice? But it mystified him, he had always been wary of strangers, yet he felt at peace with the Namikaze Twins.

"Come and sit down here" Miyu beckoned him, "The lake water is very cool and refreshing" Her feet were bare and dipped in to the turquoise water. She patted a small patch of grass next to her. Naruto thought it would be rude to ignore, so he complied.

"So care to share what this curious thing you were thinking about?" Naruto looked at her, with a blank look painted on his face. She was rather... intrusive despite her aloof exterior. Miyu cursed herself inwardly. What type of question was that? Naruto must think she is a weirdo or something. After all who asks an almost stranger what they were thinking about?

"Uhh, yeah, just trying to start a conversation here?" It sounded like a question even though it was not. 'Yeah what a nice way to start a conversation' Miyu drawled in her head sarcastically.

Naruto didn't say anything for the moment. Looking as though he was contemplating whether to tell her or not.

"I was wondering why anyone would ever want to be the hokage." He finally answered.

"Why not?" Miyu asked curiously, "The hokage is the strongest person in the village after all. Wouldn't it be cool if you were in charge of everyone and could order them around"

"True, but all I've seen the old man do is piles and piles of paper work" Naruto remarked making a face, "How boring is that!"

"Really?!" 'Wow she didn't know that, the hokage always looked so important and busy that you would not even think that the only thing they mostly do is paper work. Maybe I ought to tell that to Mion; she seemed rather adamant about becoming the first female hokage.' Miyu mused in her head.

"Uhn." Naruto nodded, "and if you are in charge of a village, that means every decision you make will affect the village as a whole." Miyu stared at Naruto in astonishment. the was younger than her, yet his insight and high-level thinking amazed her. She looked at her reflection in the lake water.

"So that's what dad had to do" She muttered to herself softly, but Naruto heard it anyway.

"Aah" He agreed.

A span of silence enveloped the pair. It wasn't uncomfortable but Miyu felt inclined to want to to break it.

"You never asked what I'm doing here" She spoke up suddenly.

"Hmm." Naruto mumbled absent-mindedly, his gaze was more focused on the two reflections on the lake water. "You can tell if you want to."

Miyu was surprised by the little boy, once again. She felt guilt bubbling up. Unlike Naruto, she didn't even bother being considerate to the other's feelings. At least Naruto doesn't seem offended.

"Are you excited for the festival?" She asked.

"Oh right," Naruto blinked,"It's that time of the year already" He doesn't very happy, Miyu noted.

"Yeah.." She mumbled out, unknown to her, a sad expression filled her face.

Naruto looked up and saw her crestfallen face. He was sure Miyu didn't know herself that, she looked so down. Her tera tracks looked more prominent in the afternoon sun. That must have been what she was crying about.

"I'm sorry" The words came out before he could stop them.

"What?!" Miyu's head shot up in surprise. Naruto seemed to be surprising her a lot.

"You were crying, weren't you?" Though phrased like a question, both knew it was a statement.

"A-ah" Miyu stuttered, looking away in embarrassment. She wondered what Naruto had apologized for.

"I always get nightmares this time of the year" Miyu started, surprising herself and Naruto, "I had one last night and didn't get enough sleep. Everyone kept asking how I was feeling, I guess I got annoyed and shouted at Mion even though she did not do anything"

"They are only worried about you" Naruto softly reminded.

"I know, but I don't like it when they treat like I'm a fragile glass that's gonna break on touch"

Another silence surrounded them. This time it was tense.

Miyu sighed.

"On the day Kyuubi attacked," she began, inwardly wondering why she was telling this to Naruto; when not even Mion knows about this, but she didn't care. She needed to get it out of her system. "I was with the evacuation group being taken to the hokage monument" Naruto listened intently. "I don't remember much other than the fact that Mom and Dad weren't there." Miyu didn't know why she could tell this to Naruto, but didn't feel like stopping an ytime soon. " We we were supposed to get a little brother that day, you know." Naruto looked up at that, surprised; but he didn't dare interrupt the girl. "I wanted to see him, so I left the evacuation group and went outside." Miyu's voice shook slightly, but she carried on talking," and when I went outside, There was this... thing. It was huge, massive with sharp teeth and claws. My mind blocked out the rest but if dad hadn't been there, Mion would have by herself today" By now the poor was sobbing to herself. Naruto didn't know how to comfort her, so he wrapped in an awkward hug and let her cry.

Miyu was thankful for his company. Naruto was silent and didn't interrupt or ask her questions. She gently remover herself from the hug, wiping away the tears with her sleeves.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked, looking at the girl who was now washing her face with the lake water.

"Uhm, yeah. Thank you" She added shyly. What could she say, after crying in front of a little kid? Someone kill her now! Hopefully Naruto won't mention anything about it.

"I didn't know Yondaime-sama had a son" Naruto enquired after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Miyu blinked. She did not see that one coming.

"How-" She cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"You said something about a little brother" Naruto stated.

Oh. So she did. Miyu felt like bashing her head right now. First she was crying, now she let it slip that Yondaime Hokage had a son. She couldn't believe she let it slip out like that. Oh well. No point crying over spilt milk; like Yuu-nee would always say. She hoped Naruto won't tell this to anyone.

"No one was meant to know" She explained. Naruto nodded in understanding. "He was supposed to be born of October 10th. He was born, but" Miyu trailed off.

"..but the Kyuubi attacked." Naruto finished off. Miyu flinched at that but didn't say anything.

"I see"

'What did he see?' Miyu wanted to ask the boy, as he turned his gaze towards the lake. However she suddenly shot up, startling Naruto.

"Sorry, I didn't realise it had gotten this late!" Miyu exclaimed. Naruto looked up. Indeed, the sun was now going down the horizon, leaving a trail of orange-ish glow in the sky. "I need to go before they start a worrying about where I could be and order a village-wide search party; knowing Yuu-nee, she would just that! Bye Naruto, see you around. And Thank You!" Miyu shouted, hurriedly ruuning back towards the village. She was already half way through the small clearing. While Naruto watched her form disappear, bemusedly. Before long, his attention was back to the lake, again.

So, the Yondaime Hokage had a son. Saa, how interesting...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Naruto (Namikaze)** _(no surname because the the Namikaze twins would recognize the name 'Uzumaki')_

**Age** - 4 (turning 5)

**Birthday** - 10th October

**Appearance** - Golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, slightly tanned skin _(no whisker marks)_, small and skinny for his age.

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age** - 8_ (I don't know his age in canon, in here he would be about 3 years older than Sasuke)_

**Birthday** - 27th February _(Again I'm not sure about his canon birthday)_

**Appearance -** Black coal eyes, shoulder length raven hair, pale skin.

* * *

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Age** - 8 _(not her canon age)_

**Birthday** - 6th march _(not her canon B-day)_

**Appearance** - Shoulder length brown hair, Emerald eyes, purple tattoos on both cheeks, Tanned skin.

* * *

**OCs**

_**The Twins**_

**Miyu Namikaze - ****_The older twin_**

**Age** - 8

**Birthday** - 6th June

**Appearance** - Long red hair, violet eyes, tear mole under the left eye, pale skin.

**Personality** - Calm and patient and at times sarcastic, mature one of the twins, very deadly and sadistic when angry.

* * *

**Mion Namikaze - ****_The younger twin_**

**Age -** 8

**Birthday** - 6th June

**Appearance** - Long red hair, violet-blue-ish eyes, pale skin.

**Personality** - Cheery, bubbly, spunky one of the twins.

* * *

**Niou Yamanaka**_ (cousin to Ino Yamanaka)_

**Age -** 8

**Birthday** - 4th April

**Appearance** - short platinum blond hair, metallic blue eyes, tanned skin.

**Personality** - Cheerful, sarcastic, and happy.

* * *

**Storyline -**

**(Chapter 1)**

*Prologue - _October (4 yrs ago)_

*Story Start - Mid April (after 4 yrs)

- Naruto meets Hokage for the first time

- Gets kicked out of orphanage

* _Mid April - End of September_

- lives on street

**(Chapter 2)**

*_End of September_

- found in cave

- Meets Miyu & co.

**(Chapter 3) **

*_beginning of October_

- Miyu's nightmare

- Naruto and Miyu's heart-to-heart

* * *

**How come The Twins don't know /recognise Naruto even though they are Eight?**

_- They were only three (and a half) when the Kyuubi attacked, and unlike Naruto; they were not forced to grow up quickly, not before that anyway. So, if they were told their parents/little brother were dead; they would believe it - more so when the rest of the village does too (remember, the villagers don't know that Yondaime had another child)._

_Even it, Naruto looks a lot like the Yondaime, they would make the connection, because they truly believe their brother is dead (besides they haven't seen their brother)._

* * *

**Why is Naruto in the orphanage even though Sarutobi knows about him?**

_-Will be explained as the story proceeds._

* * *

**When will Naruto find out about his family?**

_-You will have to read and find out. :P_


	4. Chapter 4

It was a full moon tonight. The glowing moon stood out in the dark blue sky, bathing the sleeping village in a silvery shimmer. Owls soared along the calm wind, pausing to catch a prey here and there. Nightingales sang beautiful tunes, lulling any awake soul to sleep like the way a mother's lullaby would.

Shadows flew past empty streets, leaving dry leaves and decorations fluttering in their wake. Sapphire orbs watched as they gathered in a corner, before flying off in different directions. They had changed their shift. The owner of the sapphire orbs narrowed his eyes in thought. From what he gathered, the ANBU changes their shift every hour. This also meant that they won't be changing shift for another hour. HE had an hour to do his deed. It should be enough; if he does not get held up by anything.

* * *

Naruto looked at the busy Hokage in front of him. Today was the first day of the Kyuubi festival. 9th of October. The Kyuubi festival is the most popular annual holiday in Konoha. Even the Shinobi take less missions so that they can enjoy the festival with friends and family. Therefore, majority of the Shinobi are in the village during the few days of the festival.

Of course, by extension, this means more work for the Hokage. As the leader, he had to approve all the rambunctious ideas the civilians council came up with for the festival, and some of them are so unbelievably stupid that it is a waste of time on the Hokage's part. Today he had about three piles of paperwork stacked upon the wooden, mahogany desk; rather than the usual one or two stacks. The Hokage was working diligently, signing the papers without complaint, at least not verbally; pausing to take few puffs of tobacco now and then.

Naruto debated internally on the pros and cons of talking to the Hokage. To be truthful, the cons outweighed the pros, yet there was a lingering want of confirmation in the corner of his mind. He wanted someone to talk to. The Hokage was the only, he may not be the best, person that would actually listen to him. While that was good and all, what the talk would lead to was what concerned him.

He was wavering between asking the old man his questions or keeping the knowledge of it to himself. After all, who knows what the little talk might lead to? The inability to make a decision was getting to him, finally deciding to keep the knowledge to himself; he trotted back to his room - a guest room in the tower currently occupied by him.

The talk with Miyu Namikaze had been... illuminating to say the least for sure. He had the whole evening and night to think about it, well half a night because the rest was dedicated to discovering the truth. He can't say he was very shocked to find out the truth, all the events had blatantly pointed out to that direction. You could say he already knew beforehand, but there was a need to find the truth as a fact rather than a presumption. It seems he had been correct in his conclusion.

It had been relieving, to find out he had parents that loved him instead of abandoning him or hating him as he thought and was made to believe. He had gotten answers to a number of his questions, but it also raised a million other questions. That's where the dilemma was. He could talk to the Hokage, it would give him all the answers he needs. However, that is more likely to turn into a small interrogation session of how he found out than actually getting answers to his questions. That would not be pleasant. No, not at all.

If the conclusion he had arrived at was correct, be was pretty sure it was, then that would mean the Namikaze Twins... were his sisters.

His elder sisters.

That had a startling discovery. A bit hard to swallow. He had family. Family that were alive. In fact, they were very close to him. Granted they did not know he was alive, not dead; he had people he could call family. His eyes teared up at the thought of having a family, when he remembered what Miyu said,

_'He is dead'_

Why Miyu and Mion, his sisters thought he was dead, he did not know. He intends to find out but have no idea how to or where from. The file he had the information about his family from did not include this. Why do Miyu and Mion not know that he was not dead? He was very much alive right now. He doubted they would believe, well they might. But what will happen after that. The person, whoever it was, did a good job of killing him off; especially with so less people knowing about his existence; that the Yondaime Hokage has a son.

That brought the next subject into light. He was the son of THE Yondaime Hokage, Konoha's hero. He was Yon-freaking-daime's son. That is practically royalty. And look at him now, Naruto thought to himself wryly, looking down at himself. Despite the fact that the old man had tried his best to get him good quality clothes, there's so much he could do. The shopkeeper managed to somehow damage the clothes, don't ask him how, but he managed to do it. Naruto only noticed it after wanting to try the new clothes on. There was few holes here and there, nothing glaring but still uncomfortable. The colour was gone quite a bit. How in the world did he do that?

He had established who his family is. The famous Yondaime Hokage was his father, and the Namikaze twins were his sisters. Who was his mother? Well, we'll surely find out.

Despite the fact that he had discovered his family, although it made him happy, it also proceeded to bring him to the next topic of concern. Why did Miyu say he was, well, dead. He was definitely alive. The fact that he was reading about his own family proved that. Does the Hokage not know of his lineage? He surely does, that would explain the mysterious smile.

Aside from that, why was he in the Orphanage? Does no one, other than, the Hokage, know his heritage? Surely, someone with half a brain could see the startling similarities between himself and the Yondaime Hokage? Who was he kidding? They probably did not even want to see it. That was another thing he noticed.

After Miyu left, he was left to ponder by himself. But thinking wouldn't do anything to help him find out, so he decided to do some digging.

The problem was where he could go. The public library was an option but he doubted they'd have sensitive information such as this. Where else could he go? The Hokage archive? Dream on! The archive will be heavily guarded. It does, after all, contain most sensitive information. The S-rank secrets will most probably in the Hokage's personal library. Which one should he go to? The archive will hold information about the Yondaime Hokage, but the information on the missing, secret son of the Yondaime Hokage will probably in the Hokage's personal library. That decided, he needed to find out how to get to the library, as well as how to get in. Fortunately, he stayed in the Hokage tower, finding out the location of the library wasn't very hard. He secretly followed the Hokage once, albeit from a very safe distance. He decided to wait till the night comes, it will cover him.

He didn't know what he expected to find, platoons of ANBU guarding the library, maybe? But when he got there, he was starting to doubt himself, if it was the right place. The place was empty of any guards, other than the occasional ANBU patrol that sweep the area. Needless to say, it wasn't very hard to get onside the library.

The first ever thong thing he noticed upon entering were the pictures of the Hokages. His eyes automatically wondered to the picture of the Yondaime Hokage. He immediately noticed the similarities between the Yondaime and himself. Especially the hair. They both had the exact same shade! Well, his hair was a bit, a tiny bit brighter. Though, his facial structures were more feminine than Minato Namikaze's, he noted with embarrassment. He must have gotten it from his mother. He noticed earlier, Miyu's face and his own face were rather similar, despite the colouring. Her cheekbones were a bit higher than his. While his jaw were a bit angular, same with his eyes. Miyu's eyes were round and big, presumably from their mother. He was more similar to his father, than his mother. His mother and father. It still felt weird to think of THE Yondaime Hokage as his father.

There was no mention of the Yondaime Hokage's son anywhere. He kind of expected it, but it had been disappointing to see his prediction had been true. The book he had gotten the information from, contained mostly stories of his battle feats and success, also, his contributions to the Third Shinobi World War. That was sad. Two out of three of his students died. There also was a short biography on his life. It was surprising to find out the great Yondaime was an orphan.

At least he had learnt his mother's name. There wasn't much information on her but there was a small picture. He had right in assuming he got the facial structure from his mother. She was the very picture of a beautiful Kunoichi. In the picture, she was dressed in her shinobi garb, a modified jounin uniform and a Katana in her hands. Her red hair fanning out behind her. All together, she looked like a formidable Kunoichi. Kushina Namikaze- Uzumaki. Naruto taxed the name on his tongue. Then added it to his own name. Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto Namikaze. Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. He liked the last one better. He still could not help but wonder why his heritage would be kept a secret. To hide him from the enemy? That's stupid. He snorted. The twins were out there, and the world knew of their heritage. But then again, male heirs are considered to be more important than female heirs. He dismissed the thought almost immediately as it entered his mind. The Yonadaime Hokage can't be sexist, right?

Finally, you have the million dollar question. Why do the villagers hate him? This was what bothered him the most. They obviously did t know his lineage, but for some reason, Naruto had the feeling even if they did know, it would not have changed the way they treat him. There were a lot of other orphans. None of them were treated like himself. In fact, they were treated like normal kids, if you exclude the fact they have no parents. Sometimes, they were even encouraged to bully him by some adults. Yet the adults look at him as though he was some kind of parasite, a monster hidden behind the façade of an innocent child. That was a guy said while passing by him once.

He tried to find anything regarding the hate, but came up with nothing, other than the fact that the Kyuubi attack was the same day as his birth. Part of his mind wondered if it had anything to do with Kyuubi, but he did not dwell on it. Today was the first day of the festival, Naruto noted as he watched early sun colouring the sky in faded orange. He had decided to go out of the tower after settling on not talking to the Hokage. Spent the time till the sun rose aimlessly wandering around the streets, watching the people putting up vendors and decorating the front of their houses. Fortunately, they were too busy to notice him. Now he found himself sitting on the lakeside, sorting and thinking through all the 'discoveries' he had made last night. He wondered what he was doing at the lakeside. Maybe, a small part of him wanted to see Miyu, his elder sister, one of his elder sister. No. Naruto corrected himself. His feet just led him here. Miyu has nothing to do with it!

Yet, a small part of him couldn't push back disappointment that Miyu wasn't here.

'What, did you expect her to be here everyday or something' he chastised himself. The afternoon with Miyu was... nice. That was the first time he actuall had a conversation with someone other than the Hokage, someone his age, not exactly his age but within his age range. He wondered what Miyu thought of all this. Probably another afternoon with a random. He shook his head. He really needed to stop thinking about Miyu and his newly found family. Despite that all his thoughts led back to that.

He decided to cloud watch, if only to get rid those thoughts. The sky was still a little bit red from the sunrise. Red. Miyu had red hair, and Mion... and Mother. Ah. So we're back to that again. Naruto sighed. Had Miyu figured anything out form their talk? He doubted it. That girl looked lime she truly believed her little brother was dead. May be he was. It can't be sure that he is their little brother. I mean just because he looked similar to the Yondaime and his wife and coincidently had the same birthday as their deceased son can't mean anything important...

His growling stomach reminded him that he had yet to eat breakfast. The old man had given some money if he wanted to but something. He decided to put it in good use and get himself a breakfast.

Naruto stood up from his spot beside the lake, stretching his limbs and sighing in satisfaction as they popped. Before long, he was making his way through the busy village in hopes of finding a place that would let him eat. A restaurant where they would not kick him out. That turned out to be very hard job. He was at the verge of giving up - he was glared at in seven shops, shoved out of four and physically thrown out of two. That was when he noticed a small shop at the corner of the street.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**Naruto (Namikaze)** _(no surname because the the Namikaze twins would recognize the name 'Uzumaki')_

**Age** - 4 (turning 5)

**Birthday** - 10th October

**Appearance** - Golden blond hair, sky blue eyes, slightly tanned skin _(no whisker marks)_, small and skinny for his age.

* * *

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Age** - 8_ (I don't know his age in canon, in here he would be about 3 years older than Sasuke)_

**Birthday** - 27th February _(Again I'm not sure about his canon birthday)_

**Appearance -** Black coal eyes, shoulder length raven hair, pale skin.

* * *

**Hana Inuzuka**

**Age** - 8 _(not her canon age)_

**Birthday** - 6th march _(not her canon B-day)_

**Appearance** - Shoulder length brown hair, Emerald eyes, purple tattoos on both cheeks, Tanned skin.

* * *

**OCs**

_**The Twins**_

**Miyu Namikaze - ****_The older twin_**

**Age** - 8

**Birthday** - 6th June

**Appearance** - Long red hair, violet eyes, tear mole under the left eye, pale skin.

**Personality** - Calm and patient and at times sarcastic, mature one of the twins, very deadly and sadistic when angry.

* * *

**Mion Namikaze - ****_The younger twin_**

**Age -** 8

**Birthday** - 6th June

**Appearance** - Long red hair, violet-blue-ish eyes, pale skin.

**Personality** - Cheery, bubbly, spunky one of the twins.

* * *

**Niou Yamanaka**_ (cousin to Ino Yamanaka)_

**Age -** 8

**Birthday** - 4th April

**Appearance** - short platinum blond hair, metallic blue eyes, tanned skin.

**Personality** - Cheerful, sarcastic, and happy.

* * *

**Storyline -**

**(Chapter 1)**

*Prologue - _October (4 yrs ago)_

*Story Start - Mid April (after 4 yrs)

- Naruto meets Hokage for the first time

- Gets kicked out of orphanage

* _Mid April - End of September_

- lives on street

**(Chapter 2)**

*_End of September_

- found in cave

- Meets Miyu & co.

**(Chapter 3)**

*_beginning of October_

- Miyu's nightmare

- Naruto and Miyu's heart-to-heart

**(Chapter 4)**

_* Kyuubi Festival, October 9, 10, 11_

- Naruto discovers his family

* * *

**How come The Twins don't know /recognise Naruto even though they are Eight?**

_- They were only three (and a half) when the Kyuubi attacked, and unlike Naruto; they were not forced to grow up quickly, not before that anyway. So, if they were told their parents/little brother were dead; they would believe it - more so when the rest of the village does too (remember, the villagers don't know that Yondaime had another child)._

_Even if, Naruto looks a lot like the Yondaime, they would not make the connection, because they truly believe their brother is dead (besides they haven't seen their brother). _

* * *

**Why is Naruto in the orphanage even though Sarutobi knows about him?**

_-Will be explained as the story proceeds._

* * *

**When will Naruto find out about his family?**

_-You will have to read and find out. :P_


End file.
